gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Raanu-G
Raanu-G is the official character of Teammcb. His page was created on August 2, 2009. In a parallel universe, Raanu was transformed into a Glatorian and became Raanu-G. He is the current leader of the Bara Magna Resistance Team and played a major role during the end of the Fruit Glatorian War. He is currently lost in the Confusion Dimension. Biography Early life Raanu was present during the Great Beings' rule of Spherus Magna, and the Core War and Shattering that followed. He was stranded on Bara Magna for he next hundred thousand years, and became the wise village elder of Vulcanus. A mysterious event called the Shockwave took place, which transformed each area of the planet into something corresponding to the inhabitants' element. Invasion of the Fruit Glatorian The mysterious Fruit Glatorian and Fruit Agori, under the leadership of the being Poisonot, suddenly appeared on Bara Magna and annihilated all of its inhabitants, leaving only Raanu and Tarix, who were on the run. At one point, they were accidentally trapped in the Iron Canyon, and Raanu happened to be hit by what appeared to be an incoming meteorite, which was in fact the Mask of Light, containing the spirit of Maka-Taka inside. The mask "charged" Raanu, and he suddenly became the Glatorian Raanu-G. Maka-Taka then regained his body and proceeded to attack Raanu-G and Tarix. He shot Tarix with his Shadow Blaster, transforming him into Garix, but Raanu-G used his Kanohi Olmakla and teleported Maka-Taka away. Shortly after, the two of them were visited by a being named Bug-Eyed, who thought the planet would be a nice place to live on, but was told about the Fruit Glatorian and left, wiping their memories. Later, during a skirmish with the Fruit Glatorian, Bug-Eyed returned and helped to save them. Bug-Eyed, however, accidentally pulled the Kanohi Ignika from a portal, which transformed into Toa Mata Nui. Upon seeing him, a being named The Hunter, exiled from the Matoran Universe, attacked him out of revenge. Maka-Taka then arrived, and Raanu-G helped persuade him that his intentions to return to his own universe were of no use. They then teamed up to form the Bara Magna Resistance Team and defeat the Fruit Glatorian. During another battle against the Fruit Glatorian, Bug-Eyed discovered that if "link balls" in the backs of the Fruit Glatorians' heads were destroyed, more Fruit Glatorian would drop dead. With that knowledge, they advanced to Poiosnot's fortress, picking up another ally, Garix's former friend Gyron, on the way, and Tarix was turned back into Tarix. At last, they reached Poisonot's base, and Raanu-G was forced to engage in battle with an elite Fruit Glatorian, which he defeated. Poisonot fled, and Mata Nui was returned to his own universe as a mask, but not before giving Raanu-G his yellow armor. Dimensional Travels Bug-Eyed suddenly discovered how to revive the Agori and Glatorian of Bara Magna, and all of the villages were revived. Remembering a promise they had made to Mata Nui, Raanu-G and the others left for Mata Nui's universe to help overthrow Teridax. They picked up two Matoran, Riff and Rio, and were attacked by Rahkshi. Poisonot, who had followed them, killed Gyron, and Bug-Eyed was killed by an enormous Rahkshi. Raanu-G and the rest of the team managed to get to another Matoran Universe in search of the substance known as Shadowdermis, which could help them overthrow Teridax. They encountered Makuta Kutrax, but were teleported to the planet Gigas Magna, where the being Mordrax imprisoned them. The Hunter helped break them out, but the team was confronted by Slicer, who killed Tarix. Loss of further life was prevented by the spirit-form of Bug-Eyed, who managed to buy time for the team to escape. They came together once more on Xa Nui, and Bug-Eyed found a hidden chamber with a pool of Shadowdermis inside, which he absorbed to become a Toa of Shadowdermis. However, the destruction of all Shadowdermis in the universe caused Bug-Eyed to lose his element, and, apparently, all hope of defeating Teridax. Once Raanu-G had returned to Bara Magna, he had a vision of Matoran in terror. He learned that Bug-Eyed, Maka-Taka, and The Hunter had also had dreams, and they decided that their only hope lay in returning to the Matoran Universe. However, the team ended up in the Confusion Dimension. Later, they met a being named Janneus, who tricked them into thinking he was on their side. They, together, figured out how to leave the dimension, but once they were out, Janneus betrayed them by knocking them out. Abilities and Traits Raanu-G is a powerless Glatorian. His enhanced armor allows him to survive blows that would kill a lesser being, and he carries a powerless sword. His armor became yellow when he was given Mata Nui's armor. He gained a somewhat youthful personality when he was transformed into a Glatorian, differing greatly from his serious elder self. This happened because of the Time Lapse of The Shockwave. After he was transformed into a toa, howeverm he gained the element of fire. Trivia *The model was made by Teammcb. *His sprite image was created by TheSlicer with Danska's Bionicle Builder. Appearances *''The Dimension Chronicles'' *''The Collection Chronicles'' *''The Deception Chronicles'' Category:Glatorian Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Teammcb